Semiconductor integrated circuits wafers are produced by a plurality of processes in a wafer fabrication facility (fab). These processes, and associated fabrication tools, may include thermal oxidation, diffusion, ion implantation, RTP (rapid thermal processing), CVD (chemical vapor deposition), PVD (physical vapor deposition), epitaxy, etch, and photolithography. During the fabrication stages, products (e.g., semiconductor wafers) are monitored and controlled for quality and yield using metrology tools. As integrated circuits feature sizes are reduced, the amount of monitoring and controlling may need to be increased. This, however, increases costs by the increased quantity of metrology tools required, the increased manpower to perform the monitoring and controlling, and the associated delay in manufacturing cycle time.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for increasing the monitoring, controlling, and/or otherwise predicting a quality and/or yield of products with as little increased cost as possible.